starwars_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Viols Hartford
Adam Viols Hartford, known simply as "Vee" by friends and allies, is a charter pilot from Sev Secundus. He was born shortly after the rise of the Galactic Empire, placing him in the middle of the original trilogy at the beginning of his Fanon exploits. Appearance Like most Sevi men, Adam is slightly taller than the average full-grown human. His physical build is somewhat fit, although he has recently taken to exercising frequently in an effort to buff up. His brown hair was once mid-length, but he has taken to having it buzzed after it got caught in the grooves of one too many control panels. Some people claim that his black eyes are frightening, but it's another common trait among Sevi humans, so he doesn't understand the commotion. Personality Adam is a free-spirited young man, unwilling to bear the trappings of a settled life on terra firma. Life as a pilot can be awfully lonesome, though, and he can relate to the plights of interstellar travelers, so he often interacts with his fares to help everyone get through their voyages with as little incident as possible. At the same time, his experiences have taught him some savvy in his business, so he doesn't take short-changing lightly. As for allegiance, Adam tries to stay distant from the dealings of the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire, and for the most part, he's been successful up to this point, but with the rising tension in the Galactic Civil War, the Empire's presence has been greater than ever, and the enforcement of their strict regulations have made his job more difficult lately. He doesn't believe the Rebels capable of truly toppling the Empire, but too much pressure from Imperial forces could cause him to reconsider his mistrust... Personal History Adam was born a native human of Sev Secundus, raised in the village of Urintab Gulf on the edge of the Ink Ocean. Growing up on a planet covered in complex machinery, he naturally took to engineering; he took after his father and quickly adopted a love for building and tinkering with little toys and devices, but his gentle mother taught him to treat his possessions, including those he created himself, with care and respect. Coupled with his amazement at the capabilities of starships and the intrigue of interstellar travel, one might say that he was destined to become a pilot. At age 12 (10 by Sevi time standards), Adam enrolled in the Fyol Technical Institute just outside Mesk Outpost to refine his engineering skills. He worked a side job or two in the spaceport to offset the cost of his tuition, and extra funds went into savings. After graduating at age 16, he followed on at two flight academies in the spaceport, earning certifications that would allow him to pilot virtually any current vessel with a helm. After saving up enough money, he sank it into a ship of his very own and started roaming the stars, taking up random jobs as a courier to afford fuel and spare parts for repairs as necessary. By age 20 (16 by Sevi time standards), Adam had become quite the seasoned traveler, having flown passengers from the Inner Rim to the Outer Rim and back. After a few personal run-ins with thieves, he taught himself to shoot and began to carry a small blaster and a vibroknife for self-defense. Thankfully, he hadn't yet had to engage in interstellar combat, but he had learned how to use the weapons on his new ship, "the Vagrant Palanquin", which had been in his care for about a standard year. Relationships Family * Tyler Hartford (father, age 51): Craftsman who maintains a waterwheel in his hometown of Urintab Gulf. The generation of power from the Ink Ocean provides energy to the village, making his job an important one. Though he is not happy with Adam's chosen career path, he accepts that his son made the choice independently, and they do still get along well, although they do not communicate as often over long distances. * Gina Hartford (mother, age 49; maiden name Wilcot): Domestic housewife to Tyler Hartford. She was Adam's primary caregiver, raising and teaching him while his father was busy with his work. She continues to watch over their home, and she often tries to get in touch with Adam, being somewhat lonely without her son living under the same roof. Friends and Allies None yet Rivals and Enemies None yet Combatant Information Weapon of Choice: Blaster pistol Since being raided a couple times by bandits, Adam has carried this trusty DH-17 blaster pistol at his side for protection. He's not too bad for a novice marksman, but he needs plenty of practice to compete with experienced shooters. Sidearm: Vibroknife If engaged in close quarters, Adam can draw this compact, single-edged vibroknife to give himself a slight advantage. He can also use it as a tool to sever tough materials when performing maintenance on his ship. Combat Style: Brawler Having not followed any particular style of fighting, Adam simply struggled against his foes with whatever strikes he can manage. He's smart enough to know some basic tactics and can use some improvised weaponry, but he mainly just flails at his foes until something connects. Strengths Aside from being slightly faster and tougher than the average human, the only real benefit to Adam's fighting style is in its unpredictability. Because his movements don't follow a particular pattern, it can be difficult for enemies to know what he'll do next. Weaknesses Lacking in knowledge of combat arts, Adam has a great deal of difficulty fighting disciplined opponents and can often be outmatched by simply being exhausted. Ship History Adam's first ship was a Sevi Sparrow-class transport, a relatively small craft which he named the Iron Kite. With only enough room for one in the cockpit, two passengers, and about 500 cubic meters of cargo, it wasn't the ideal vessel for a dedicated courier. Still, for the first two years of his career, it managed well enough as a fast, efficient, low-maintenance craft, and he gained ample experience flying solo in that time. It was upgraded once after about a year in Adam's care, when he improved its shielding module and added a flare ejection system for missile deterrence after almost being shot down by trigger-happy pirates. After earning enough through his courier scheme and gaining some confidence in his abilities, Adam started shopping around for a new vessel with better defenses and more space for passengers and cargo. During a return trip to Sev Secundus, he set his sights on a used Sevi Albatross-class courier called the Paragon. After some haggling with the previous owner, Adam traded the Iron Kite and a moderate additional sum to make the Paragon his own, renaming it the Vagrant Palanquin. Using the remainder of his earnings from the past two years, the wily courier was able to afford defensive upgrades to the Palanquin similar to those he had installed on the Kite. Additional expenditures included renovations to the living quarters to provide additional comfort and amenities to passengers, installing a hidden cache of carbines to be used in defending against hostile boarding parties, and a modification to cockpit seating that would allow his single seat to shift along a track between different stations at the helm, allowing him to pilot the craft on his own with greater ease. Development Established Background * 18 BBY: Adam Viols Hartford is born to Tyler and Gina Hartford on Sev Secundus. * 6 BBY: Adam enrolls in the Starship Engineering program at the Fyol Technical Institute at Mesk Outpost. * 2 BBY: Adam graduates from Fyol and enrolls in flight school to become a pilot. * 0 BBY: After completing his flight tests, Adam becomes a certified pilot and purchases the Sparrow-class transport Iron Kite, starting up his career as a courier. * 1 ABY: Adam sells the Iron Kite and purchases the stout and capable Albatross-class courier, renaming it from Paragon to Vagrant Palanquin. Completed Scenarios None yet Active Scenarios None yet Trivia None yet Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fanon